Lost it All
by KiLaLa Kagome's Daughter
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had settled down and had a child. Life was great. Full of happiness, but when an unexpected fire comes, will the family get out in time? Warning: You will need a tissue in this story. This is a sad one. Chapter two up...
1. The Fire

Summary:

Inuyasha and Kagome had settled down and had a child. Life was great. Full of happiness, but when an unexpected fire comes, will the family get out in time? Warning: You will need a tissue in this story. This is a sad one. Chapter one up...

**Lost it All**

This is my third fanfic. So now I'm writing three fanfictions at a time. Isn't that great? Each of them shares an emotion that I feel a lot. Unfortunetly, this story is sadness. The first chapter may not make you cry, but I think the second chapter will. Here's chapter one...

1. The Fire

"You kids don't go too far!" Kagome yelled. "Okay, Mommy!" a six-year-old girl yelled back. She was a half-demon. "Let's play hide and seek!" a little boy yelled. "I'll be the one to find you all. I'll count to thirty," the half-demon said and leaned against a tree. "One..two..three.."

All the kids ran into the forest to hide. Inuyasha walked by Kagome and sat down beside her. "Why is Shadow all by herself?" he asked. "They're playing hide and seek," Kagome said and started sewing again. "What are you making?" he asked. "This is just Shadow's outfit for the festival. You know it starts in two days," she said.

"Yeah, that's when we'll be chasing after her again like last year," he said and laughed. "Twenty-nine..thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Shadow yelled and ran into the forest.

One by one, Shadow followed the kids scent and found them. Soon, she found all of them and they came out of the forest. "Let's play again!" a little girl yelled. "Time's up!" a women yelled and walked up to them. "It's time to go back to the orphanage."

"Aww!!" the kids yelled. "Come on, you can play again tomorrow," she said and walked away with the kids following. "Bye Shadow!" a little girl yelled. "See you tomorrow!" Shadow just stood there and waved. When they were out of sight, she walked to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Daddy, why do they have to listen to Miss Mireille?" she asked.

"Because she's in charge of them. They don't have any parents so she takes care of them," he said and pulled her into his lap. "I wish they could play with me more," Shadow said and sighed. "I know, but you'll get to play with them when the festival comes," he said.

"Is my kimono done, Mommy?" Shadow asked, forgetting about being sad. "Yep, why don't you try it on," Kagome said and held it up to her. "Okay, I'll be right back," she said and ran into the hut. After a few minutes, she came outside with her kimono on. It was pink and white and very pretty. "It fits great. Now you're all set for the festival," Kagome said.

"Can we go show Grandma and Uncle Souta?" Shadow asked. "I don't know about that," Kagome said. "Please Mommy!" Shadow begged. "Okay. Is that alright with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Sure," he said and picked up Shadow. "Let's go!" Shadow yelled.

They walked to the well. "One! Two! Three!" Shadow yelled and they jumped in. When the solid ground hit their feet, Inuyasha put her down and picked up Kagome. "Jump!" Inuyasha yelled. Shadow jumped out with Inuyasha following. He put Kagome down and they walked to her house. Kagome opened the front door and they walked in. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Kagome? Is that you?" her mom called out. "Yeah, Shadow wants to show you and Souta her new kimono!" Kagome yelled. Her mom walked into the living room. "Grandma!" Shadow yelled and hugged her. "Hey sweetheart, you want to show me your kimono?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Shadow stepped back and put her arms straight out. "Don't you look good. Souta's in his room, if you want to show him." Shadow raced up the stairs to his room. "Uncle Souta!"

"What have you all been up to?" Kagome's mom asked. "Getting ready for the festival. That was Shadow's kimono she's going to wear for it," Kagome said. "Has she been getting sick?" her mom asked. "No, not in a while. We went to Lady Kaede for some help. She told us to make sure Shadow gets plenty of sleep and she gave us some medicane to give her."

"Is it working?" her mom asked. "Hadn't had a problem in over a week. How's Souta been?" Kagome asked. "He's getting ready for high school. I think he's nervous," she said. Kagome laughed a little. "You should stay the night. It's been so long since you have."

"I'll go ask Shadow if she wants to," Kagome said and walked up stairs. She walked into Souta's room and found Souta reading a book to Shadow. Kagome watched and waited until he was done. He closed the book and looked up. "How long have you been there?" he asked. "I heard the whole story. I came up here to ask Shadow if she wants to spend the night here."

"But Mommy! I want to show all my friends my new kimono!" Shadow yelled. "We can get back in time for you to show them," Kagome said. "No! I want to stay at home!" she said. "Okay, we're going to leave in a few minutes. It's getting dark," Kagome said.

Bouyo walked into the room by Kagome's feet. "Bouyo!" Shadow yelled and picked her up. "Mommy, can I have a pet cat like Sango had?" she asked. "Maybe you'll get one for the festival," Kagome said. "But that's in two days!" Shadow sobbed. "It's not that long," Kagome said and went back downstairs.

Inuyasha and her mom were talking about the village. "It's a great place to live. There are no demons there besides Shadow and me," Inuyasha said. Kagome sat by him. "That's why we picked the village," she said. "Does Shadow have friends there?" her mom asked. "There's an orphanage in the village with a lot of children for some reason. She plays with them."

"How many kids?" her mom asked. "About twenty or thirty," Kagome said and looked out the window. It was dark. "Are you sure?" her mom asked. "It's late, Mom. We have to get going," Kagome said. "I thought you were staying here tonight?"

"Shadow wants to show all her friends her new kimono tomorrow. She wants to go home. I'm sorry. Inuyasha, go get her please," Kagome said. Inuyasha went up stairs and walked to Souta's room. They were playing a board game. "Time to go, kiddo,"he said and picked her up. "Good, I was losing," Souta said. "Yay! Let's go!" she said and they went downstairs.

Kagome kissed her mom goodbye. Shadow gave her a big hug and kiss. Inuyasha got a kiss on the cheek by Kagome's mom. They went to the well and jumped in. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they jumped out. They walked to their hut and stopped.

"Shadow, go inside for minute. Your dad and I have to talk," Kagome said. Shadow went inside and changed back into her other kimono. "Can't we give it to her tonight? She's been good and asking for one forever. I don't think two days will matter," Kagome said. "Are you sure? Two days isn't that long to wait, either," Inuyasha said. "She's been good. Come on, please," she begged.

"Okay, I'll go get him from Kaede," Inuyasha said and walked to Kaede's hut. Kagome went inside and sat by Shadow. "We have a surprise for you. Your dad going to come inside with him," she said. "Really! What is it?" Shadow asked. "You'll see," Kagome said.

Inuyasha came inside holding a little cat-demon in his arms. "Daddy! I can't believe it!" Shadow yelled and ran to him. "His name is Tobi and he's all yours," Inuyasha said and put him in her arms. "He's so cute! Can he turn big like Sango's kitty?" Shadow asked. "Yep, go and try outside," Kagome said. Shadow ran outside and put Tobi down.

"Let's go for a ride, Tobi!" she yelled. Fire surronded him and he turned into a big cat-demon. Shadow climbed on his back. Tobi jumped into the air and flew above the village. "You're so strong, Tobi. I love you already," Shadow said and laughed.

Tobi purred and looked at Kagome waving. He landed in front of their hut. "Mommy, that was so much fun. Did you see how high we went? Tobi is so strong!" Shadow yelled. "I saw you, don't worry," Kagome said and got her off of his back. Tobi turned back into a little demon and rubbed Shadow's leg. "Your the best Tobi!" she said and picked him up.

"It's late and time for bed. You can play some more tomorrow," Inuyasha said and picked them up. They all went inside the hut. Inuyasha carried Shadow to her room and laid her on her futon.

Kagome covered her up and kissed her cheek. "Sleep good tonight. I love you," she said. "I love you, too," Shadow said. Inuyasha smiled. "We're going to play the whole day so get enough sleep. I love you, kiddo," he said. "I love you, too," Shadow said. "Here's your medicane and a glass of water," Kagome said and handed them to her.

Shadow put the medicane in her mouth and drank her water. "I love you, mommy and daddy," she said and fell asleep. Tobi laid by her side and went to sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly went to their own room and laid on their futon. "Good night," Kagome said and kissed him.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and smiled. "Don't let the bed bugs bite," he said and laughed. They fell asleep and little did they know, Naraku was watching them. "You think I gave up on getting the sacred jewel. You'll see that I haven't given up," Naraku said and chanted something under his breath. A spark of fire lit in every hut of the village. Soon flames were everywhere.

The village awoke with fire in their faces. The orphanage quickly ran to the woods as all the others in the village did. Some of the men of the village formed a group and went back for the others still in the village. The only hut that wasn't on fire was Lady Kaede's on top of the hill.

The men ran into the fire to save the others while the women and children stayed on the hill. Inuyasha woke up, smelling the flames all around him. He quickly shook Kagome and she woke. She sat up and turned to him. "Get Shadow!" she yelled, "I'll look for a way out!" Kagome ran to the front door, but it was blocked by large pieces of wood.

Inuyasha ran into Shadow's room. She was still sleeping with Tobi on top of her. He had protected her from most of the fire. Inuyasha picked her up and went to the front door.

"Kagome!" he yelled when he saw her on the ground. She had passed out from the smoke. Inuyasha struggled to breath as he tried to find a way out.

"Are you trapped, Inuyasha?" an evil voice asked. "Naraku! Leave my family out of this!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't think so. Why should only you suffer?" Naraku asked. Wood fell from the roof and landed on them. Shadow woke up and looked around.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both passed out from the smoke. Shadow tried to get up, but the wood was on top on her. "Help!" she yelled and coughed. Tobi ran to her and tried to get the wood off, but it was too heavy. "Tobi..." Shadow said and passed out. Tobi meowed and pawed at her face to wake her. She didn't respond. Tobi quickly ran outside and went to some men.

He turned into a big cat-demon and pushed the men to the hut. "This is Inuyasha's hut! They're still inside!" A man yelled. He tried to go through the door, but it was blocked. "I need everyone's help!" he yelled. More men came and they pushed on the door.

It wouldn't move. Tobi roared and the men moved out of the way. He charged and broke through it. The men ran inside and found them under the wood. One by one, they lifted the pieces.

Finally, they threw the last piece aside and dragged the family out. Some men brought three carriers and lifted them on it. They brought them to the hill with the lines and lines of injured people. Kaede was tending to them as fast as she could.

The men spent the whole night putting out the fire. By the time morning came, over half the village was injured or dead. Kaede had a few helpers to help. There were so many people that were close to death, there was nothing to do for them. The men started digging graves for the villagers that hadn't made it or wasn't going to.

They laid each of the villagers that wasn't going to make it in front of their graves. A man slowly picked up Shadow and laid her in front of a grave. On each side of her, was Inuyasha and Kagome. Tobi laid by Shadow, praying for her to get better.

...That was the end of chapter one. Shadow and her family are still alive, but it's said that they wouldn't make it. Will they survive? Find out in chapter two. 'Day one - Orphanage'

Please review! I want at least one review because it's chapter one!


	2. Day one, Orphanage

**Lost it All**

This is chapter two. In this chapter, Shadow wakes up and discovers her family dead. Unfortunately, this is the chapter that will make you sad. The first chapter may not have made you cry, but I think the second chapter will. Here's chapter two...

2. Day one - Only Survivor

They laid each of the villagers that weren't going to make it in front of their graves. A man slowly picked up Shadow and laid her in front of a grave. On each side of her, were Inuyasha and Kagome. Tobi laid by Shadow, praying for her to get better.

Night came again for the villagers. Shadow had made it, but the other villagers that were laid in front of a grave were dead by then. The men started burying the dead villagers.

Shadow opened her eyes and looked around. 'Where am I?' she thought. Tobi saw that she was awake and he purred. "Tobi, where's my mommy and daddy?" Shadow asked. He stopped purring and walked over to Kagome's lifeless body. Shadow looked at her, but didn't want to believe it. "Mommy, wake up please!" she cried.

She tried to get up, but there was a big cut down her side. She managed to crawl over to Kagome. "Mommy, please don't die," she cried and shook her. Tears went down her face because she knew her mother was gone. "Where's my daddy, Tobi?"

Tobi hung his head low and walked to Inuyasha's lifeless body. "No...no, it can't be. Daddy, you can't be dead," Shadow said and crawled over to him. She didn't bother shaking him and telling him to wake up. 'They're gone. They're both dead,' she thought. She held her side. It started bleeding from her moving around. Tobi walked to her.

"Tobi, I'm going to die. I'm so weak," she said and petted him on the head. Tobi purred and tried to comfort her. A man was burying someone in front of her when he noticed that she was moving. He quickly dropped his shovel and ran to her.

"Shadow! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked. 'It's the man from the garden. Where we got our food,' Shadow thought. "Can you hear me, Shadow?" he asked again. "Yeah, I can hear you," she managed to say. It was hard breath. "This girl is still alive! Get me a carrier over here!" the man yelled. Some men picked up one and brought it. The man lifted Shadow on it.

They carried her to Kaede's hut. "Lady Kaede, this girl needs your help," a man told her. "I'm taking care of a broken arm right now," she said, but when she looked up at Shadow, she changed her mind. "Shadow, you're alive," she said. The men put her down on a futon.

Shadow closed her eyes. She wasn't listening to what they were saying. 'My mommy and daddy are gone. They're dead,' she thought. That was the only think going through her mind. She hadn't even noticed that she was with Lady Kaede. "Shadow, say something!" Kaede yelled. She opened her eyes and looked at Kaede. "They're gone. They're dead," Shadow whispered.

"Who?" Kaede asked. "My mommy and daddy are gone," she whispered as tears went down her face. Kaede sighed. "I know, I was there when it happened," she said and started bandaging Shadow's side. She just laid there, crying. She was wishing that this was all a dream.

She was crying so hard that her breath was escaping her. "Shadow, take this. It will make you feel better," Kaede said and gave her a glass of something. Shadow drank it and felt sleepy. "I want my mommy and daddy," she said and fell asleep. Kaede finished bandaging her and laid her in the corner of the hut. 'She'll stay with me until she's better,' Kaede thought.

She spent the whole night taking care of the villagers while Shadow slept. The men had finished burying the dead and were building new huts for the people. The orphans would sit together and think about what had happened. No children had died in the fire.

It was soon the middle of the night. The villagers slowed down and they all fell asleep. The men still worked on the huts. Only six or seven were built so far. They were working on the largest one when they decided to stop for the night. That hut was for the orphans. Kaede finished taking care of everyone and called it a night. She checked on Shadow before she went to sleep.

Morning...

The village slowly woke up. The sun was shining down on them. The men started working on the huts. The women started cooking. The fire didn't touch the garden at least. The orphans searched around the crowds of people for Shadow. They couldn't find her anywhere.

They finally came to Lady Kaede's hut. "Is Shadow here?" a little girl asked. "Yes, but she's hurt. She can't play for a while," Kaede said. "Okay," the kids said and walked back to their spot.

Shadow woke up after the kids left. She looked around and remembered where she was. Kaede saw that she was awake. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked. Shadow just turned her head away from her. Kaede sighed. "I know you're still sad about your parents. They told me to give you some things before they died," Kaede said and walked over to her.

Shadow looked at her and listened. "Your parents told me to tell you some things first. They said that they want you to make plenty of mistakes. They said that's how you'll learn. They want you to take care of Tobi. That's how you'll learn responsibility," Kaede said.

She walked over to another corner and picked up some items. "Kagome wanted me to give you this. She said to protect it with your heart just like she did. Inuyasha wanted you to have his sword. He said it will teach you how to be strong, kiddo," Kaede said. She held out the sacred jewel and the tetsusaiga. Shadow took them and held them close to her.

"The last thing they wanted you to hear was that they love you more than anything in the world. They will always be by your side even if you can't see them."

Tears went down Shadow's face. "I want them back. I want my mommy and daddy," she cried. Tobi laid in front of her to try and make her feel better. "It's all my fault. If we would have stayed at my grandma's house none of this would have happened," she cried. She held the tetsusaiga and jewel close to her. It was the only things she had to remind her of them.

Kaede walked out of the hut and looked at the village. People were starting to live in the huts that the men built. They had finished most of them since there weren't many people in the village anymore. There was only four or five without huts. The men were building those already.

The orphans were playing outside by their new home. It was bigger than the rest. Kaede watched the village go back to the way it was before. They were acting as if nothing happened. Like there was no fire or any people that died. Kaede sighed and went back inside her hut. Shadow was petting Tobi. She was very quiet. Kaede started cooking lunch.

When she was done cooking, she made two bowls of stew. Shadow was still laying there with Tobi by her. "Here, come and eat, child," Kaede said and held a bowl in front of her. Shadow turned the other way. "I'm not hungry," she said. "You've got to eat something."

"No, I don't," Shadow said and closed her eyes. A woman knocked by the doorway. She walked in and bowed. "Lady Kaede, I'm Miss Mireille from the orphanage. It has come to my attention that Shadow has just had her parents taken away. It is my duty to take care of her now if she does not have another guardian," she said. "Shadow has other relatives and besides she is still injured from the fire. I'm still treating her wounds," Kaede said.

"Well, if I don't hear from her other guardian by tomorrow, you must send her to the orphanage at once," Miss Mireille said and left. "I'm not going to that orphanage," Shadow said. "The only thing I can do is take care of you until you're better. After that, it's out of my hands," Kaede said.

Shadow tried to think of other relatives that she had. She had Sango and Miroku. They were like her second family, but she didn't know where they lived. She had heard about her uncle, but she had never seen him or even talked to him. 'I'm not going to live with that witch,' she thought. Tobi watched her think and rubbed her hand. Shadow came out of her thoughts and petted him.

She coughed a little. Her throat felt like it was burning, but she just ignored it. 'I'm getting a little sick, that's all,' she thought. "Let me take a look at your wounds," Kaede said. She checked the bandages. "I need to change them." She tore off the old ones and took out some new ones.

She slowly wrapped them around her. Shadow only winced when she tightened them. "All done," Kaede said and finished. Shadow turned the other way and started petting Tobi again. "Child, you can't just do nothing all day. Go outside, eat something. Don't just lay there all day," Kaede said. Shadow didn't say anything. She was lost in her thoughts.

Kaede looked at her eyes. They were empty. No trace of happiness at all. "Shadow, say something," Kaede said. Shadow avoided her eyes and looked the other way. Kaede sighed and walked outside. Shadow sat up and picked up Tobi. "I wish this never happened, Tobi."

She hung the sacred jewel around her neck and strapped the tetsusaiga to her side. "They'll always be by my side," she whispered. Kaede stayed outside until it started getting dark. She went back inside and cooked dinner. "Here. Please, eat something," Kaede said and held the bowl out to her. "I'm not hungry," Shadow said and leaned against the wall.

Kaede gave up and started eating her own food. Shadow watched her. She didn't even remember what food tasted like. She petted Tobi and went back into her thoughts.

Night came and Kaede went to sleep. Shadow stayed up and watched everything around her. Tobi slept in her lap and purred the whole night. Shadow didn't sleep. She just sat there. Lost in thought until morning came. Kaede woke up and looked at her.

"Did you sleep well, child?" she asked. "I didn't sleep at all," Shadow said and gently woke Tobi. "That's not good. You'll get very sick like last time. I forgot about your medicine. You'll start taking it tonight," Kaede said. Miss Mireille walked in. "It has been a day and still no respond from any relative. I'm sorry, Lady Kaede, but she has to come with me," she said.

"You heard her, Shadow. I can't do anything about it," Kaede said. Mireille grabbed her arm and pulled Shadow to her feet. "No! I have relatives! I just don't know where they're at!" she yelled and tried to get away. "I can send a message to the next village to see if they are there."

"I'm not going to the orphanage!" Shadow yelled. Mireille pulled her out of the hut and to the orphanage. "No!" she screamed. She pulled her to an empty room and threw her in it. "This is your room. Don't come out of it until we tell you to. And what's this?" Mireille asked and grabbed Tobi from her. "Pets aren't aloud! Neither are swords!" she yelled and took the tetsusaiga.

"That's my daddy's sword! He gave it to me!" Shadow yelled. "How could he have gave it to you when he was dead. And what's that jewel around your neck. Children should not have jewelry," Mireille said and ripped the sacred jewel off her neck. "Give it back!"

Shadow tried to charge at her, but she shut the door and locked it. "Give it! Give it back!" she yelled and pounded on the door. She finally gave up and cried. 'Why did this happen? Who did this to me?' she thought. "Tobi.." she whispered and tears went down her face. She looked around her new room. There was a futon, but no blankets.

At least there was a window, but it had bars on it. Shadow looked out at the people walking by. "Tobi!" she yelled. People looked her way, but quickly went back to their business.

After a while, a little cat-demon was in the streets and looking around for her. "Tobi, over here!" He spotted her and walked to the window. "I don't know what to do. They took away daddy's sword and mommy's jewel. I have no one here. Please stay with me," she said and cried.

Tobi looked at the bars and tried to squeeze through them, but it was no use. He couldn't get through. "Shadow, is that you?" a little boy asked. Shadow quickly turned around. The little boy was looking in the middle of the room. "How did you get in here? The door was locked," she said. "When the men built the hut, we asked them to leave a door to the next room."

"How? I don't see a door," she said. "It's not really a door. It's more like a loose board," he said and took a board off the wall. "There's one in every room leading to the next," he said and went back in his room. Shadow followed him and looked at his room.

It had a real window. No steels bars at all. He had a futon with a pillow and blankets. He even had toys in the corner. "Why do you have all these things and I only have a futon?" Shadow asked. "When my parents died, I didn't want to come here either, but they forced me. I was put in a room like yours until I was good enough for them. Then, they put me in a room like this."

"Oh.." Shadow said and walked back in her room. He followed her. "To tell you the truth, I hate it here. I hate Miss Mireille and everything about this place. The only reason I stay here is because my little sister is stuck in her room. I listen to the adults so I can get more things."

"That's great, but I'm not going to listen to anyone," Shadow said and stood by the window. Tobi was still there. She petted him and he purred. "What's that?" the boy asked. "This is my friend. His name is Tobi. My parents gave him to me before they died," she said. "Do you want him to stay with you?" the boy asked. "Yeah, but Miss Mireille threw him out and he can't fit threw the bars."

"I can get him in threw my room. Tell him to go to my window," the boy said and went back in his room. "You heard him, Tobi," Shadow said and he ran to the other window.

She waited in her room until the boy came back with Tobi in his arms. "I can't believe it!" Shadow yelled and grabbed him. "Thank you so much," she said. "It's no problem. By the way my name's Ethan. I better stay in my room before we get caught. Knock on the wall twice if you need me," he said.

He went in his room and put the board back in place. "Tobi, stay in my kimono so if Miss Mireille comes in, she can't see you," Shadow said and put him in her shirt. He purred. She laughed, but had to stop because of a cough. "I think I'm sick, Tobi," she said when it stopped. There was a sound at the door and it opened. Miss Mireille walked in and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked. Shadow just stared at the ground and didn't say a word. "You better listen to me when I talk to you!" Mireille yelled and grabbed arm. Shadow looked at her, but didn't say anything. She got very angry when she saw the sacred jewel around her neck.

'She stole it from me so she could have it for herself,' Shadow thought. "It's lunch. Follow me to your food," Mireille said and started to walk out the room. She noticed that Shadow didn't follow her. "I'm not hungry," she said and turned away from her. "You will eat even if you're not hungry," Mireille said and pulled her to a room with a big table in it.

All the kids were sitting in a chair and waiting to eat their food. Mireille put Shadow in a chair and sat in her own. All the kids stayed still. Mireille served herself then looked at the kids. "You can eat now," she said and the kids started eating. Shadow just sat there with nothing on her plate.

"I said you can eat," Mireille said when she saw Shadow. She didn't bother to even moving. Mireille got up and pulled Shadow's face close to hers.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I have been in charge of this orphanage for years. I've dealt with kids like you. Wanting to starve themselves so their life can end. Well, I don't aloud that one bit. They eventually end up eating something in a day or two so I don't give a damn. I've had kids that faked a sickness so they can leave and everything else, but I'll tell you right now. It doesn't work on me!" she yelled.

Mireille pulled her back to her room and threw her in it. "I don't want to hear a peep from you until I opened this door again!" she yelled and locked the door. Shadow sat there until she heard her walk away. "Peep," she said. She looked at Tobi in her kimono.

"See how mean they are. I've got to get away from here," Shadow said and petted him. She sat there until she heard laughter from outside. She got up and looked out the window. The kids from the orphanage were chasing each other up the paths. "I guess I'm not aloud to go outside," Shadow said and sat back down. 'Wait! That means everyone's outside!' she thought.

'Now's my chance to get my things back,' Shadow thought. She pulled the board out from the wall and went into the other room. The door was wide open. She ran out and searched for Miss Mireille's room. Finally, she had found it and found Inuyasha's sword, too.

Shadow quickly grabbed it and ran back to the boy's room. She went back inside her room and put the board back in place. 'I'll get the sacred jewel tonight,' she thought and put the sword under her futon. It made a big bump. 'I can't hide it here,' she thought and looked at the floor. 'There must be a loose board on the floor,' she thought and started knocking on the floor.

Shadow listened for something until she found a loose board. She lifted it up, but there was only dirt under it. 'I could make a hole then put the sword in there,' she thought and scooped up some dirt. She quickly ran to the window and dumped it out. She continued until the hole was big.

It was getting dark and the kids were coming back inside. Shadow could hear Miss Mireille coming. She quickly put the tetsusaiga in the hole and covered it with the board. The door unlocked and Miss Mireille walked in. "I guess you realized the kids playing outside. Maybe if you would listen to me, you can go next time," she said.

"It's dinner, but your not hungry so go straight to bed. Maybe you listen to me, I'll give you some blankets for tomorrow night," she said and left. She didn't lock the door that time.

Shadow didn't lay on her futon. 'That would mean I listened to her,' she thought. Instead, she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. She petted Tobi and got lost in her thoughts until a pair of footsteps came to her door. Lady Kaede opened the door and walked inside.

"I have your medicine," she said. She held out a glass of water and her medicine. Shadow grabbed it, but put it on the floor. "Cheer up, child. It can't be that bad here," Kaede said and left the room, closing the door behind her. Shadow grabbed the medicine and walked to the window. She threw it out the window and sat back down. "You must be thirsty, Tobi."

Shadow took him out of her kimono and set him in front of the water. He drank it until it was all gone. "Good boy," she said and put him back in her kimono. Night came and everyone went to sleep. Shadow listened until she heard steady breathing from every side of the hut.

She quietly opened her door and walked to Miss Mireille's room. The sacred jewel laid on the floor next to her. She was sleeping so she didn't see Shadow. She quickly grabbed the jewel and walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. She lifted the floorboard and put the jewel with the tetsusaiga. She put the floorboard back and sat, leaning against the wall.

"Good night, Tobi," she said and fell asleep right away.

...That was chapter two. If you don't like the orphanage, it's okay. I don't like it either. So, will Shadow decide to finally listen to Miss Mireille? What will happen if she doesn't take her medicine? Find out in chapter three. 'Day Two - Catching up' Before start on my next chapter, I want to thank my reviewers! Thanks Sweetlilbee (Glad you liked my story. I hop eyou keep reading it) and thanks DarkPirate-510 (I'm so happy that you picked my story to be the first tragedy story you read on Inuyasha. I'm glad you think Shadow's cool. I think she is, too)

I want at least two reviews because this is chapter two!


	3. Catching Up

This is chapter three. In this chapter, Shadow wakes up and feels horrible. Is her sickness finally catching up to her? Will Miss Mireille help her? Read chapter three and find out...

3. Day two - Catching Up

Morning...

Miss Mireille woke up and reached out to grab the jewel, but it was gone. "That little brat," she said and got up. She walked to Shadow's room and went in. She was sleeping, but Mireille slapped her in the face. "Ow!" Shadow yelled and covered her cheek.

"Where is the jewel, you little brat?" Mireille asked. Shadow didn't pay attention. She just rubbed her cheek and tried to make it stop stinging. "Tell me!" she yelled. Shadow turned away from her. "I know you have it and when I find it, you're going to wish you were never born," she yelled and walked out of the room. Shadow rubbed her cheek and looked at Tobi.

He had woken up from all the yelling. "I'm sorry for waking you up. That wasn't planned," she said. 'You won't have to hear it anymore soon, anyway,' she thought. Her head hurt so badly. It felt like it was going to explode. "I don't feel too good," she said and lay on the floor.

She closed her eyes and petted Tobi. "Shadow? What was all the yelling about?" Ethan had came in. "Nothing, just go away," Shadow said. "Are you alright? You don't look too well," he said. "I don't feel too well either." Shadow opened her eyes to look at him, but she was too dizzy. The room was spinning around her. She closed her eyes again and rubbed them.

"It's almost lunch so I'll stay in my room until they come and get me. See you there," he said and went back in his room. He put the board back in place just in time before Miss Mireille walked in. "Lady Kaede is here to change your bandages," she said and Kaede walked in the room.

"Hello, child. Let me take a look at your bandages," Kaede said and began to take off the old ones. She noticed Shadow's eyes not even opening and her breathing getting faster.

"Are you alright, child?" Kaede asked, wrapping the new bandages around her. "Fine," Shadow whispered. "Okay, if you say so," Kaede said and continued. Miss Mireille heard a kid yelling down the hall. "Excuse me," she said and left the room.

"Lady Kaede, can I ask you for a favor?" Shadow asked. "What is it, child?" Kaede asked. "Can you take care of Tobi for tonight? I'm afraid he'll starve here," Shadow said.

"Why, I had no idea he was even with you, but of course I'll take care of him," Kaede said. "You'll have to hide him on your way out. He wasn't suppose to be here," Shadow said. "Okay," Kaede said. Shadow kissed Tobi goodbye and gave him to Lady Kaede.

She put him inside her kimono just in time as Miss Mireille walked in. "Well, I'm all done here. I'll be back with your medicine tonight," Kaede said and winked at Shadow. "Thank you. I'm sorry for having to drag you out here," Mireille said as Kaede left. Once she was gone, Mireille turned back to Shadow. "It's lunch or are you not hungry?" she asked.

Shadow didn't open her eyes to look at her. She wasn't even listening to her. Mireille got angry with that and grabbed her arm. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

Shadow tried to stop a cough, but she ended up having a coughing fit in front of her. Mireille threw her on the floor and laughed. Shadow's breathing quickened. It was getting harder to breath. Mireille just laughed. "I guess you should be the one to pretend that you're sick. Well, I won't fall for that trick," Mireille said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'I've got to get out of here. I'll just leave tonight. Even if I'm sick, at least I won't die here,' Shadow thought, 'I'll wait until it's dark.' Lunch ended and the kids played outside without her. It started getting dark so the kids came back inside. Shadow could hear Miss Mireille coming.

She opened her eyes, but closed them. Her sight was still spinning. "It's dinner, come and eat now," Miss Mireille said. "I'm not hungry," Shadow said. "Maybe the smell of food will get you to eat," Mireille said and grabbed her. "Let me go!" Shadow yelled. "You will eat!" Mireille yelled and pulled her out the room. She put her in a chair and sat down to eat.

People walked in the room and sat down plates of food in front of everyone. "Eat!" Mireille yelled and all the children began to grab the food off their plates. That is accepting for Shadow.

'I know I'm sick. But it'll just pass like it did the last time I forgot to take my medicine,' Shadow thought. "I know you're hoping that I'll throw you back in your room for not eating so you won't have to watch everyone eat, but I'm not going to," Mireille said and took a big bite of her food.

Shadow closed her eyes. Her head still hurt very badly. 'It's just food,' she thought. The nervous children watched, as Mireille got angrier by the second. Shadow just sat calmly waiting for her to burst. And boy did she burst. "You will eat! I'm not going to let you starve to death just to escape from here. You are going to stay here until I allow you to leave!" she screamed.

Shadow sat there and ignored her words. "Now all the kids can thank you for not getting to play outside today. Everyone to their rooms!" Mireille yelled. All the kids got up and walked to their rooms. A boy passed by Shadow before he left. "Don't feel bad. We barely get anytime outside anyway," he said. Shadow just shrugged and walked off into her room.

Once again she was locked up for the night even though it was still light outside. When she was sure Miss Mireille wasn't around, Shadow knocked on the wall. "What do ya need?" he asked as he opened the wall door. "I'm leaving tonight," she said. "You are?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Shadow asked. "No thanks. I gotta watch out for my little sister," Ethan said. "Suit yourself, but I need your help to escape. First I need to get some things," Shadow said and lifted the board from the floor. She strapped the Tesusaiga to her waist and hung the sacred jewel around her neck. "What do ya need my help with?" Ethan asked.

"I need to climb out your window tonight," Shadow said. "Right now?" Ethan asked. "No, as soon as Miss Mireille falls asleep," Shadow said. "How will you know?" Ethan asked. "I'll just know. Now see you then," Shadow said. "But-" She pushed him back into his room and shut the door.

'Where am I gonna go? I don't know where Sango and Miroku live and I don't even know who my uncle is. Am I just going to wander around?' she asked herself. 'I'll find them somehow. I just hope I find someone to give me medicine for this. My head is still spinning,' Shadow thought and leaned against the wall. Shadow listened for Miss Mireille's steady breathing.

She always went to sleep before it got dark. Now she watched out her window for the sun to go down. When the sunset came, Shadow felt ten times worse than before. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. She looked down at her hands and saw that her claws were gone.

"Oh great, it's a new moon. I'm human," she said. She ignored the stream of pain throughout her body and knocked on the wall twice. Ethan removed the board from the wall and starred at her.

"I know, I know. I'm human on new moons. Are you still going to help me?" Shadow asked. "Sure I am. Come on in," Ethan said and she walked in. "Thanks and if they find out that I escaped through your window, say that I threatened you," Shadow said. "I guess I'll say that," he said.

"Thanks and bye!" Shadow said and jumped out the window. Shadow walked through the deserted village until she reached the forest. She thought about Tobi and wished he was with her. "No, I didn't need him to suffer along with me," she said to herself. She began to walk through the forest, ignoring the pain. Soon her feet were blistered.

Her sight was too blurry to even see, but she kept on going. She felt her wound come open and blood coming from her bandages. "I guess I should have brought some extra bandages with me," she said to herself. She just ignored the blood. Her head hurt so bad.

Suddenly, she felt a bolt of pain in her heart and she fell on her knees. 'I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be-' she had to stop. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed. 'I have to keep going,' Shadow thought. An hour or two past and there was no sign of any life around. Shadow was tired of walking, but she had to keep searching. She was so sick that she was close to death.

She forced himself to walk. Even though she could collapse at any second. A few more minutes past and all of Shadow's strength was gone. She fell on the ground and fell asleep.

The sound of footsteps was closing in on Shadow. "There better be a village nearby!" a demon boy said in frustration. He had amber eyes and black hair with dog-ears. He wore a black kimono with a sword strapped to his waist. He smelled the air and caught Shadow's scent. He followed it until he was standing in front of her. "Another pathetic human," he said to himself. 'Might as well stop here,' he thought. The demon boy bent down next to Shadow and looked at her. 'She's very sick,' he thought and put her hand on her cheek. 'And cold,' he thought. The boy set down his backpack and pulled out a blanket. "This should help," he said.

He sat back and watched Shadow for a while. "Well, better set up camp," he said and got up to collect firewood. When he collected enough for the night, he came back to where Shadow was and built a fire. Once he was done, she sat down and pulled out a little book and a pen.

Dear Journal,

No luck in finding that women the demons told me about. I traveled at least a few miles. Came across about nine humans today. All of them either begging for food or water. Like always I didn't bother to help any of them. But when I was on my way to the next village, I came across a little girl. She was asleep on the ground. She looked very tired and sick so I decided to make camp and to help her out. So now I'm sitting here with the little girl, waiting for her to wake up. It'll probably be in the morning, but I'll still wait. I'm going to head for the next village tomorrow.

Entia

Entia set down his journal and watched Shadow. "She'll be awake in the morning," he said and leaned against the tree, falling asleep. Shadow slowly stirred awake.

'Where am I?' she thought and sat up. When her eyes came into focus, she looked around at the camp. A blanket around her, a fire, and a boy? 'A demon! It'll kill me! I've gotta get out of here!' she thought. Shadow quickly got up and started running away from the camp. She continued running until she got tired. She was still weak from being sick. Still, she kept going.

Meanwhile...

"Master Naraku, what do you plan to do to the girl?" Kanna asked. Naraku stared into her mirror and watched Shadow struggle to get through the forest. "That's none of your concern. Just go get Kagura. She is the only one I'll need right now," Naraku said. Kanna bowed and left the room.

'Kagome and Inuyasha thought they killed me when they took the sacred jewel and I was shot with an arrow. I was only hurt. After they left, I just called more demons to heal my body. They took what was mine and I'm going to get it back,' Naraku thought. "Master, I have brought Kagura," Kanna said when she walked into the room with Kagura following.

"What is it, Naraku?" Kagura asked. "I need you to get the sacred jewel for me," Naraku said. "That's it?" Kagura asked. "And kill the girl who's carrying it. She's very weak so this should be easy for you," Naraku said. "May I ask who the girl is?" Kagura asked. "Inuyasha's daughter."

Kagura smiled. "This should be fun," she said and left to find Shadow.

Back with Shadow...

She was getting worse. Much worse. Her sight had left her and the only thing she could see was blurs. She crawled on her hands and knees to find her way, but it wasn't helping. She wanted to call out for help, but she was afraid that demons would hear her. She was still human.

Kagura quietly landed beside Shadow and stepped off her flying feather. Shadow looked up and saw Kagura as a big blur. "Who's there?" she asked. "I am Kagura, the wind sorceress," Kagura said. "Can you please help me?" Shadow asked. "I don't think you understand, little girl. I haven't come to help you. I've come to kill you," Kagura said and laughed. Shadow froze.

'Kill me, but why? I don't recognize her voice. Why would she want to kill me?' Shadow asked herself. "I was sent by Naraku," Kagura said like she was reading her mind. "N-Naraku..."

"Yes, now I want to have a little bit of fun so I'll give you about five seconds to run or whatever you want to do," Kagura said. "But-" "One..." Shadow quickly got up and started running in any direction. "Two..." She had no idea what was in front of her. She could have been running right toward Kagura and not know it. "Three..." Shadow's strength was gone. She used it up.

"Four..." She was now trying to crawl away, but collapsed. She lied on the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Five...And she's only gotten thirty feet away. My turn to hunt," Kagura said and opened her fan. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled and white blades flew from her fan.

Shadow screamed and flew back into a tree as each blade struck her. Finally, it was over...She slid down the tree and landed on the ground. But Kagura still wasn't done with her.

Entia awoke to a loud scream that filled the forest. Entia got up and saw Shadow missing. The smell of blood hit his nose. 'The human!' Entia thought and ran toward the sound.

"Come on, you thought that was bad. That was only the beginning," Kagura said and stepped on Shadow. She let out a small whimper. "I know! This time I'll count to six. One more second just might help. Get up!" Kagura yelled and kicked Shadow. She tried to get up, but just fell back down. "Oh well, I guess I'll still start counting, but since you didn't get up I'll count to three. One.."

Shadow tried and tried to at least get up. 'I won't die without trying,' Shadow thought. "Two.." She fell back on the ground. "Come on, kiddo." Shadow opened her eyes with shock. "Daddy?"

"Three...Time's up! Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled and white blades flew from her fan. Entia ran in front of Shadow and blocked the blades with his sword. "What! You little!" Kagura yelled. "Why are you after this human?" Entia asked. "I don't need to answer to a brat like you. Maybe I'm just doing it for fun," Kagura laughed. "You don't just kill for fun!" Entia shouted.

"Does that make you mad? Look, he's angry," Kagura laughed. Entia growled and stepped toward Kagura. "Full Moon!" he yelled and ran around Kagura. Suddenly, he was in four places at once. "What? There's four of you?" Kagura asked.

"My Full Moon attack lets me show the four quarters of the moon. Three are not real, but one is," Entia said and smiled. "But how?" Kagura asked. "I am the night dog-demon and I don't like when demons kill for fun," Entia said and charged. Kagura quickly picked her feather and flew into the air. Entia returned to normal so there was one of him. "Running away, are you?"

"I'll be back. You can count on it," Kagura said and flew away. Entia turned to Shadow and slowly approached her. "Hey, you okay?" Entia asked and leaned her against the tree. "I saw my daddy. I really did," she said and started coughing. Her blood was everywhere.

"Snap out of it!" Entia yelled. Shadow opened her eyes and looked at Entia. "Why did you save me? I'm going to die anyway," she said as tears went down her face. "No, you're not. I'm still gonna save you," Entia said and picked Shadow up. The sky began to thunder. Rain started falling, but Entia kept going. 'I am going to save her,' he thought. "Why are you doing this?"

"I...I don't know," Entia said. "I thought demons hated humans," Shadow said. Entia thought for a minute. "Most do, but you're the first human that didn't beg me for help or food. I guess you're special in a way so you can't die or I'll...I'll give up on saving humans, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Shadow said. "What's your name anyway?" Entia asked. "Shadow," she said. "I'm Entia," he said. "Well thanks, Entia," Shadow said and closed her eyes. "Hey Shadow?" Entia asked.

She didn't answer. "Shadow?" Entia asked again. She still didn't answer.

...I'm so horrible for leaving this cliffy. Anyway, that was chapter three. I know I haven't been updating as much as I've been wanting to do, but it's not my fault. School started. I have homework. Right before school started, I had to call at least fifty people to find a babysitter for my daughter. Also my computer crashed and I had to work a little harder to buy a new one. So please don't get mad at me if I don't update right away! Anyway, I have to thank my reviewers, of course. I'd like to thank who ever reviewed because I can't see who did review. And one big thanks to TheeBycth. She helped me get back to working on this story and she posted it for me. She also helped make up Entia. So, will Shadow survive? Find out in chapter four!

Can I have at least three reviews since this is chapter three?


	4. Someone New

This is chapter four. In this chapter, Shadow is dying. She's lost all senses and she doesn't know where she is. Entia is trying to get her to the last village he saw, but Shadow isn't looking like she's going to make it. Well stop reading this and read the story already!

Oh yeah. TheeBycth wants to put up a little note: She absolutely hates midterm tests. Midterm tests are what stops her from writing her FanFic. She says that if you take midterm tests, welcome to her world. And one last thing. She also says that she hopes whoever created midterm tests will burn in Hell for enternity.

KiLaLa, Kagome's Daughter nods in agreement!

4. Someone New

Where last chapter left off...

She didn't answer. "Shadow?" Entia asked again. She still didn't answer. "Hey, you promised! You promised not to die," he said. "I'm not dead...yet," Shadow said and smiled. "Don't say that. You're not going to die," Entia said. "Whatever you say..." Entia listened to her breathing getting slower now. "Let's not talk anymore. You need as much rest as you can get," Entia said.

"Okay," Shadow whispered. "But you can't fall asleep. You might not wake up," Entia said. "That wouldn't be so bad," Shadow said. It was silent after that. Entia continued traveling through the forest. He was starting to get close to the village. Shadow kept quiet as Entia worried more.

Finally, the village came into sight. "Shadow, you made it. You made it to the village," Entia said. "But...I wanted to escape the orphanage. Why did we go back, Tobi?" Shadow asked. "What are you talking about, Shadow? Who's Tobi? It's me, Entia," he said. "Who? I've never met an Entia. Did Naraku send you, too?" Shadow asked. "No! We're going to the priestess," Entia said.

"But the priestess is dead," Shadow cried, "My mommy's gone." Entia walked to the priestess's hut and knocked on the door. "Priestess! I need your help! This human is going to die soon," Entia yelled. The door opened and a woman stepped out. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything. I found her being attacked by a demon and helped her out. Please save her my lady," Entia said and bowed his head. "Please...She's gotten worse," he cried.

"Very well. I see you care about her. Bring her inside." Entia brought Shadow inside and laid her down. "She's been talking in jumbles. She's called me Tobi and said she's never heard of me after we introduced ourselves." "Entia, she has no clue where she is right at this very moment."

"Huh?" "She doesn't even remember you or that you even saved her. She is remembering past people she's known. She's remembering past memories," the priestess said and started cleaning Shadow's wounds. "But why?" Entia asked. "Well, she's sick. She's lost a lot of blood and I don't even think she's going to make it through the night," the priestess said.

"Don't say that. I haven't given up on her and you shouldn't either," Entia said. "I'll do what I can. You can rest now. You look exhausted. I'll wake you up when I'm done," the priestess said. "I guess I'll take a short nap," Entia said and sat down, leaning against the wall, falling asleep.

"Entia. Wake up, Entia," the priestess said in a gentle voice. "I'm awake. I'm awake. What's wrong?" he asked. "It's the girl. I'm so sorry, but she didn't make it. I tried everything. She was just too badly injured. I'm sorry," the priestess said. "N-No, that can't be. She promised me," Entia said. He crawled over to Shadow's lifeless body. "S-Shadow? Please answer me, Shadow."

"She's not going to answer. I killed her and there's no more you can do about it," Kagura said and entered the hut. "You!" Entia yelled. "I told you I'd come back," Kagura said and opened her fan.

Entia reached to grab his sword, but it wasn't there. He prepared to attack with his claws, but they were gone, too. "What's wrong with me?" Entia asked. "Come on, you cry-baby demon. Why don't you make us stop!" Kagura had vanished and Entia now was in a street full of kids.

He looked down at his hands and realized he was a little kid again. "Cry-baby demon! Cry-baby demon!" the kids yelled."Stop it! I'm not a cry-baby!" Entia yelled. "Cry-baby demon!" the kids continued. "I am not," Entia mumbled and closed his eyes. He felt warm arms go around him. "Now, now. It's all right. You can stop crying. I'll take care of you," the priestess said.

Entia opened his eyes again and looked down at his hands. He was older. "Look, everyone. It's the cry-baby," a girl yelled. The kids laughed and started chanting, "cry-baby" over and over.

Entia growled and swung his claws at the girl. She screamed and fell on the ground. The other kids surrounded her. "She's dead." "He killed her." "That demon just killed her." They all said. The priestess ran out and saw what he did. She looked at him. "I-I didn't mean to. They wouldn't stop," Entia cried. "Alura! Alura!" a woman yelled and ran to the dead girl.

The woman cried and turned to Entia. "How could you do such a thing? How could you kill your own sister!" she yelled. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to," Entia said and looked at the priestess. She looked away from him. "He's a killer! Get away from him! Everyone, get away!" people yelled.

"Entia! Entia, get up!" the priestess yelled. He opened his eyes and looked around. "I didn't mean to. I didn't. I'm not a killer," he cried and closed his eyes. The priestess hugged him.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to. That was a long time ago. It's over," she said. Entia took some deep breaths and the priestess let go of him. "I'm fine. What about Shadow?" he asked."I think with a lot of rest, she'll be fine. She just needs to heal her wounds, that's all," the priestess said. "Good...I'm going for a walk," Entia said and stood up, leaving the hut.

He walked down the paths of the village. A little girl was running and dropped an apple out of the basket she was carrying. Entia picked it up and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Your welcome," Entia said and smiled. "What's your name?" she asked. "Entia." "Well, I'm Kairi," she said. "Kairi, get over here!" her father yelled. "Oh...I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Entia," she said and ran to her father. Entia watched her until she reached her father.

"What is it, papa?" Kairi asked. "I don't ever want to see you with that demon again. When I was young, he killed one of my best friends! Come on," her father said and pulled her down the path. Entia watched in disbelief. 'I guess it'll never go away,' he thought and kept walking. He walked to the entrance of the forest and jumped onto a branch of a tree.

He sat down and took his journal out his kimono.

Dear Journal,

I can't stop having those stupid memories. If only I could turn back time...Anyway, last night I saved the human named Shadow from a demon and took her to the priestess. I found out that she's going to be okay with plenty of rest. I met another human today in my village. She introduced herself as Kairi and I introduced myself. Then her father calls her over and tells her he never wants to see her with me again. That I killed...his best friend when he was young. I'm going to go visit my sister's grave tonight and if any humans get in my way, they'll be too afraid to fight me like last time. I just hope Shadow wakes up soon so I can tell her I'm leaving.

Entia

He put his journal away and jumped down from the tree. The sun was just about to come up when he walked toward his sister's grave-sight. Some guards were standing in front of it and blocked Entia from going any further. "I'm sorry, but your stepmother has forbidden you to enter this place," a guard said. "Do you think you can stop me?" Entia asked and showed his claws.

"No, I don't think so," another guard said. "If you won't tell, I won't," Entia said and continued walking to the grave-sight. Once he reached it, he kneeled down in front of his sister's grave.

Back in the priestess's hut...

"My lady, my wife is sick at home. Could you please come and see her?" a man asked. "I am taking care of someone right now, but I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon so I guess for a little while," the priestess said and followed the man out of the hut.

Shadow opened her eyes and looked around the hut. 'Where am I?' she thought. She saw all the antidotes and medicines on top of the shelves around the hut. 'I'm in Lady Kaede's hut! But that means I'm back in the village and Miss Mireille will come and get me. I gotta leave right away!' Shadow thought. She slowly stood up and held onto the wall, trying to catch her breath.

She hung on to the wall and walked out of the hut. The sun came up and Shadow turned back into a half-demon. A little of her strength returned so she didn't have to hang on the wall as much. She let go of the wall and walked toward the forest. 'I can hide there,' she thought.

Shadow kept walking until she came to the entrance of the forest. She was getting tired so she jumped up onto a tree branch. 'It should take about three days rest to get my full strength back since I'm a half-demon again,' she thought and sat down, leaning against the tree. 'I could use a little rest right about now,' Shadow thought and instantly fell asleep.

"Sister, it's me again. I was thinking about you a lot and I thought I'd pay you a visit. I found a girl who was the same age as you when you left. Well, she looks like she's your age. I found her in the forest. She was hurt badly so I took her to the priestess. She's going to be okay now."

Entia took something out his kimono and laid it by the grave. "I never expected to see this again. Remember when we were little and we'd play together in secret, away from your mom. We buried our favorite things and we were going to dig them up when we got older. You picked a lunar flower because you loved my night powers," Entia said and laid it by the grave.

"I would make pictures with the stars so you would laugh. I loved to hear it. I would give anything to hear it now," he said and took some else out his kimono. "You remember what I buried, right?" Entia asked. "What! That demon better not be at my daughter's grave!" a woman yelled.

"I've gotta go. See you later, Alura," Entia said and laid his favorite thing by the grave. He walked away from it and stopped, taking one last look at it. It read, 'Here lies Alura Yomitou, the world's best daughter.' Scratched under that it read, 'and sister.' Laid by the grave were the lunar flower and a picture of Alura that Entia drew when he was little. He turned and walked away.

He was almost to the priestess's hut when she ran toward him. "Entia, the girl! She's gone! She's not in the hut anymore!" the priestess yelled. "What!" Entia yelled and ran to her. They met up and stopped. "She couldn't have walked out herself. She would have been way too weak."

"Did anyone go inside?" Entia asked. "I don't know. I was helping someone. I came back and she was gone," the priestess said. "That means anyone could have taken her," Entia said and smelled the air. He smelled Shadow's scent along with her demon side. 'Another demon?' he thought. "You don't worry. I'll look for her," Entia said. "But-" "Just go inside and wait."

"Okay...Just don't do anything you'll regret," the priestess said and went inside. Entia started following Shadow's scent. 'She's closer than I expected,' he thought when he reached the entrance to the forest. He looked up in the tree Shadow was in and saw her as a half-demon.

"Hey you!" Entia yelled. Shadow was still asleep so she didn't budge. Entia sighed and unsheathed his sword. He jumped up so he was level to the branch Shadow was on and cut it.

The branch was falling when Shadow woke up. She quickly jumped to grab another branch, but Entia had jumped up and pushed her down on the ground. Shadow tried to get back up, but Entia put foot on her stomach and pushed her back on the ground. Shadow screamed with pain. Entia ignored it. "Where's the girl?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You have her scent all over you!" Entia yelled and pushed his foot down. Shadow screamed. Tears streaming from her eyes. "Stop! Please!" she yelled. "Tell me where Shadow is and maybe I'll consider," Entia said and pushed his foot down harder.

Shadow bit down, trying to keep from yelling. "I am Shadow. It's really me, Entia," she whispered. "You're lying," Entia yelled and slapped her. "No, I'm not. I remember you saving me from that demon. Then you were carrying me to a village," Shadow whispered. "But how? You can't be Shadow. You're a demon. You're just a demon that has the scent of a human on her!"

Entia stopped. He realized it at that very moment. "You're a half-demon," he whispered and stepped away from her. "I'm so sorry, Shadow. I didn't realize it until now," Entia said.

Shadow sat up and took some deep breaths. "It's okay. I didn't tell you, that's all. It's not your fault," she said and leaned against a tree. It was silent for a while. "Why did you leave the priestess's hut?" Entia asked to break the silence. "I thought I was in another priestess's hut," Shadow said. "Do you know that priestess?" she asked. Entia nodded.

"Yes, when I was little, she took me in and raised me," he said. "So you never had a family?" Shadow asked. "Not really...my mother was killed shortly after my birth. And my father left me when I was young like he did to my stepmother. She didn't want to take care of me, either."

"That's too bad," Shadow said. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. Who's Tobi and Naraku?" Entia asked. "Oh...Tobi was a cat-demon that was given to me by my parents. And Naraku...I don't really know who he is," Shadow said and stood up. The pain was still there, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "You wanna go back to the priestess's hut?" Entia asked.

"I guess," Shadow said. Entia led the way to the hut and they walked inside. "Entia, did you find her?" the priestess asked when she saw him. "Yeah, she's right here," he said. The priestess looked up at Shadow. "But this girl's a demon. The other girl was a human," she said.

"Meet Shadow. She's a half-demon," Entia said. "Oh! That explains things. Well, it's nice to see you up and around, Shadow. I'm glad you're feeling better," the priestess said and smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me," Shadow said and bowed to her. "That's what I'm here for," the priestess said, laughing. Shadow smiled a bit. "Entia, you should show her around the village. I'm sure she'd love that," the priestess said. "Okay. Come on, Shadow," Entia said and pulled her out the hut. They walked the paths of the village while Entia gave her the tour.

"Hey Entia, why are people starring at us. Haven't they ever seen a demon in their village?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, it's just something that happened in the past," Entia mumbled and continued on. Once the tour was over, they headed back to the priestess's hut.

The priestess was off taking care of something so it was just Entia and Shadow in the hut. "You should stay here for the night and in the morning you can head back to your family," Entia said.

"Family?" Shadow asked. "Yeah," Entia said. "I don't have a family to go back to. All of my family is gone," Shadow mumbled. "Oh...what happened?" Entia asked. "There was a huge village fire and my parents were killed in it," Shadow said. "Is that why you were in the forest?"

"You could say that. After they died, I was forced to live in an orphanage with this mean woman. She would kick me around and take everything I had gotten from my parents. So I escaped," Shadow said. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" Entia asked. "I couldn't. I was too weak. In the fire I got hurt really bad," Shadow said. "It's hard when you're a demon," Entia said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "Humans and other demons think they can push you around, but they can't. When I was growing up, it was hard for me. What about you?"

"It wasn't so bad. My father was a half-demon and my mother was a human. The village excepted them so when I was born all the kids thought I was like my father. They all thought he was so much fun," Shadow said and smiled. She remembered Inuyasha's smiling face.

"I guess you have a good life unlike other demons," Entia said. "I had a good life. It seems like my life has been always this horrible since my parents died, but they're always with me. That's what they said before they died. I carry a little bit of both of them with me," Shadow said. It was night outside and the priestess walked in. She looked at Shadow instantly.

"What are you doing up! You need to be sleeping and healing," the priestess said. "Sorry," Shadow said and leaned against the wall. The priestess turned to Entia.

"You, too. Aren't you planning to go somewhere tomorrow?" the priestess asked. "Yeah," Entia said and closed his eyes. 'Wonder where,' Shadow thought and closed her own eyes. She didn't really want to wake up and see Entia gone. She felt like he understood what she was going through. 'I'll make sure to wake up early,' Shadow thought and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...That was chapter four! I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and keep writing in my free time, but school's getting to me. We're about to start another semester and I have very hard classes. A good thing is that I'll also have computers so I can update a lot. Yay! So...Will Entia be there in the morning? Where is he planning to go? Will Shadow dare to follow him? Find out in the next chapter!!!


End file.
